The What If Chronicles
by RachelVeela
Summary: This is like a big book of fairy tails: each chapter is a new story. they tell you what Hogwarts life would be like if there were other thngs going on. please R&R-no flames pwease! Enjoy!


The "What If..." Chronicles  
  
Note: This is going to be a "book" full of other stories. Each chatper is a new story.   
  
Justeen (Sailor Lobster) and I, RachelVeela, Leanna, (Sailor Badger) will update frequently. Sailor Lobster deserves credit for some stories.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Story Number 1  
What If You Were a Slytherin Seventh Year?  
  
Here you are, sitting on the train minding your own business when you hear that the Famous Harry Potter is to attend Hogwarts this year. You are a Slytherin and it is your last year. You make a vow that this will be the seventh year that Slytherin will win the House Cup. Your friends also agree.  
  
When the train arrives at Hogwarts, you and your fellow classmates take a carrage to the school and sit at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. You watch the Great Hall fill with students as you wait for the first years to arrive. Professor Snape arrives, followed by Professer Dumbledore. The Great Hall becomes quiet as the first years follow Professor McGonagall to the Sorting Hat.   
  
Every student watches as the first years are Sorted. You watch as Hannah Abbott becomes a Hufflepuff, followed by Susan Bones. Then, Terry Boot becomes a Ravenclaw. And Mandy Brocklehurst joined him. Lavender Brown becomes the first Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode is Sorted into Slytherin. The Hat yells "HUFFLEPUFF! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!" Then, Draco Malfoy sits at the stool. The Hat barely touches his head when it yells "SLYTHERIN!" Pansy Parkinson joined your table.  
  
That's when Professor McGonagall calls for "Potter, Harry!" The entire hall starts whispering.   
  
"Did she just say Harry Potter?"  
  
"THE Harry Potter?"  
  
Yes. The Harry Potter walks up to the stool and sits down. You crane your neck to get a good look at him. The Hat is placed on his head. It takes a minute or two until the Hat yells "GRYFFINDOR!" There is a huge uproar from the Gryffindors. The yelled things to the Slytherins.  
  
"We got Potter! We got Potter!"  
  
You know Slytherin will still win the House Cup. The Sorting is finished and the Feast has begun.  
  
  
Months later, you hear that Harry Potter lost Gryffindor one hundred fifty points. The boy who beat you at Quidditch lost all those points. In one go!! You're really excited. "What a way to end my days at Hogwarts!" you think.  
  
Then, with only days left until the end of the year feast, you hear more rumors about Harry potter. This time, he and two of his friends went into the Forbidden Corridor. They fought Professor Quirrel for a rock. Yes, a simple rock. You thinks its unimportant.  
  
  
Finally, it's the night of the end of the year feast. It's time for Professor Dumbledore's speech.   
  
"Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...  
  
"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six, and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."  
  
The entire Slytherin table starts cheering. Your House has won the House Cup!!!   
  
"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," says your headmaster. "However, recent event must be taken into account." The room when quiet. Recent events? Like, more points to Houses?  
  
"Ahem, I have a few lastminute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...  
  
"First- to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points." Chess? A little game of CHESS??  
  
You can hear prefect Percy Weasley, yelling, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!" Giant chess set? Maybe this is more serious than you thought.  
  
"Second- to Miss Hermione Granger... for the cool use of logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."  
  
"Third- to Mr. Harry Potter..." Dumbledore said. The hall went dead silent. "...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points."   
  
"This IS serious!" you think. "They tied with us!"  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand and the room went quiet again. "There are all kinds of courge. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."  
  
An explosion of laughing, applause, and cheering erupted from the other tables. Gryffindor has beaten Slytherin. You are incredably disappointed.  
  
"Whish means we need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands and everything green turned scarlet, and the silver turned gold. The Slytherin serpent vanished and a Gryffindor lion had taken it's place. It's offical. On your last year, you lose the House Cup...  
  
***********************************************************************  
Did you like it? Sailor Lobster and I hope you do. If you have any "What If..." ideas, feel free to put them in reviews, or if you e-mail me (BlondeVeela1279@aol.com) and put "The "What If..." Chronicles" in the subject, I'll get them faster and it will be faster for me to write them. Oh, and If you want credit for the idea, just say you do and I'll put your name down for the idea. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
